Lost
by lexakane
Summary: someone looks back at his life.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own mutantx or the song. Mutantx is owned by a lucky person and the song is from the spice girls**

It has been four moths since she died. Four long months of hoping that the pain would go away. But it never did and it never would be. They tried to cheer him up but it didn't work. He felt lost without her and he would never feel the same again

Do u still remember, how we used to be  
Feeling together, believe in whatever  
My love has said to me  
Both of us were dreamers  
Young love in the sun  
Felt like my saviour, my spirit i gave ya  
We'd only just begun

He had never gotten the chance to tell her how he felt. That was one of the reasons why he couldn't move on with his life. He hoped she had loved him to but he would never know.

Hasta manana, Always be mine

Viva forever, I'll be waiting  
Everlasting, like the sun  
Live forever, for the moment  
Ever searching, for the one

He had met his true love but didn't tell her. How could he they where family. Brother and sister. You don't tell you sister that you love her it's just not right.

Yes I still remember, every whispered word  
The touch of your skin, giving life from within  
Like a love song that I'd heard  
Slipping through our fingers, like the sands of time  
Promises made, every memory saved  
Has reflections in my mind

She was soft like silk. But in the last few months before she died she became hard as a rock. It was like she had felt she was dieing. But didn't say because she didn't want to hurt us. She carried her powers with pride but she had the hardest one of them all. But with her softness she was strong and powerfull.

Hasta manana, Always be mine

Viva forever, I'll be waiting  
Everlasting like the sun  
Live forever, for the moment  
Ever searching for the one

But we're all alone now , was it just a dream  
Feelings untold, they will never be sold  
And the secret's safe with me

He would never tell a living soul about his feelings. They wouldn't understand. The team had lost so much already if he would tell them they would lose him too. But they didn't understand. They started to move on with their lifes but he didn't know if he ever would be able to do it.

Hasta manana, Always be mine

Viva forever, I'll be waiting  
Everlasting like the sun  
Live forever, for the moment  
Ever searching for the one

''I'll miss you forever'' he whispered before walking out of her room. That was when he got the call...

**So liked it? hope you know what the pairing is going to be and who died. Let me know in your reviews**


	2. Flying without wings

**Chapter two Flying without wings.**

**Again the song isn't mine this time it's from westlife**

Everybody's looking for a something  
One thing that makes it all complete  
You'll find it in the strangest places  
Places you never knew it could be

"What is it'' He asked. "We have a visitor and we need you" Shalimar called back. He turned and walked to the lab. In the lab he found Shalimar and Jesse but he didn't saw a visitor. Shalimar saw his face. "She is invisible" she explained. She flashed her feral eyes and pointed the direction.

Some find it in the face of their children  
Some find it in their lover's eyes  
Who can deny the joy it brings  
When you've found that special thing  
You're flying without wings

Brennan aimed with little charge and hit. The woman became visible. First he thought he saw Emma but when she turned around it wasn't her. Instead he was looking to the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.

Some find it sharing every morning  
Some in their solitary lives  
You'll find it in the words of others  
A simple line can make you laugh or cry

"Careful sparky" she said. "You don't want to kill the newest member of your team, do you?"

He just didn't know what to say. He should be pissed of at her for calling him sparky but he was drowning in her eyes. He snapped out of it when Shalimar growled "We don't need new members"

You'll find it in the deepest friendship  
The kind you cherish all your life  
And when you know how much that means  
You've found that special thing  
You're flying without wings

"Maybe I'm wrong but you're missing two" the woman said. "I'm Lexa Pierce. Adam always kept me as your back-up. When something would go wrong I would come in so here I am."

Shalimar growled but said nothing. If this was what Adam had wanted she would learn to life with this new woman. She looked at Brennan who looked if he had just seen a miracle and sighed..

So, impossible as it may seem  
You've got to fight for every dream  
Cos who's to know which one you let go  
Would have made you complete

Brennan looked back at her and mumbled "I'm in my room if someone needs me" He walked away without waiting for an answer. Lexa looked in his direction seeing him walk away. Nice ass she thought then she reminded herself. You're not here for a flirt Pierce. You don't know how long you need to stay so just let the guy." I'll show you your room" Jesse said making an end to her thoughts. She walked with him and made herself as comfortable as possible. He let her see how everything worked and walked away. She didn't share with him that she lived here before and new everything about it.

Well, for me it's waking up beside you  
To watch the sunrise on your face  
To know that I can say I love you  
In any given time or place

Jesse walked back to Shalimar and asked "Am I the only one who noticed how strange Brennan acted?" "No" Shal answered "He looked like he had seen a ghost. After that he just looked stunned" "Maybe he still isn't over Adam and Emmas dead" Jesse said. "Maybe" Shal answered thinking of something different.

It's little things that only I know  
Those are the things that make you mine  
And it's like flying without wings  
Cos you're my special thing  
I'm flying without wings

Brennan sat in his room looking at Emmas picture. "I'm sorry" he said. "Don't think I'm replacing you. This new woman somehow gets inside my head. It's not the same feelings I had for you but I like her a lot." Brennan then got a vision of Emma and Adam. They where happy and told him he needed to go on with his life. Emma told him that she had loved him and that he had to go for a new love.

And you're the place my life begins  
And you'll be where it ends  
I'm flying without wings  
And that's the joy you bring  
I'm flying without wings

He didn't notice someone was listening on his door. Lexa sighed turned and walked back to the room they had given her. She would have to be careful.

**Maybe a promise for the future of those two. Maybe what will separate them. Review I'll write a new chapter and you'll find out.**


	3. Silent Melodies

**I don't own the song in this chapter it's from k-otic**

**Chapter 3 Silent melodies.**

In the past few weeks Lexa had taken over like they had asked her too. The only one who resisted was of course Shalimar. But Lexa knew that she would never do something to break Adams trust in her. If it was his last wish then she would obey.

Looking through the tears, in a distant memory  
Raising shadows above, are they haunting me?  
But do they know, they hurt cause  
when I'm lying here alone thinking about what used to be  
I don't wanna live my life alone, so unbreak these chains that used to hold you and me

Brennan however was another story. Whenever he saw her when he walked in a room he looked at her as has he seen a miracle. But she saw a miracle in him too. She would have to make sure that he would never find out so she ignored him making everyone believe she was after Jesse.

But there must be an answer,  
to this broken heart of mine  
I'm seeking to find  
Some peace of mind

Now she and Jesse where monitoring Brennan and Shalimar on their mission at the casino. She hadn't told them she already had a buyers chip. She decided to go in herself. She became invisible and left.

Have you ever seen the darkest side of life before  
Or does that same old dream  
haunt you wherever you go  
But there must be a remedy  
To heal what's broken inside of me

At the casino she told Brennan that he was of the mission. Of course he resisted. She walked to him and surprised herself. She kissed him. After the kiss ended she looked up at him. She was confused and pulled her walls up again. She told him that this wouldn't happen again ever and that he should stay out of her way. Then she walked away.

But there must be an answer,  
to this broken heart of mine  
Im seeking to find  
Some peace of mind

The rest of the day she couldn't concentrate. But she had to. Otherwise the poison would be sold to someone else and there would be people dying because of her. When the auction started and Brennan walked in her heart skipped a beat. He had to leave this couldn't happen. Not now. But he stayed and the real buyer walked in. They treathened to kill him. She couldn't let that happen and blinded them all with her lasers and they ran away.

Just give me the answer  
That I can't find

Then they ran into Shalimar who told them it was an dead end. They got locked in a safe. There she finally understood the plan and worked with them. They got out and flew home. At least she started to call it home.

I can't believe that there's nothing we can do  
No I can't believe that there's nothing left to say

That night Brennan walked past Lexas room a few times. He sighed and knocked on her door. "Yes?" came the answer and he walked in. "I wanted to thank you" he started. "For what." "Saving my life. I mean you could have turned and walk away" he said. "Yes, but that would mean that we had to find a new team member." She said making perfectly clear that she hadn't done it for him. Brennan was stunned and left the room.But there must be an answer,  
to this broken heart of mine  
I'm seeking to find  
Some peace of mind

Lexa stayed behind and sighed. She hadn't mend it that way but she had to say this to keep herself safe. Safe from falling in love with him. She still felt his kiss on her lips and his hands trough her hair. She sighed again and contacted her boss about todays mission.

**Well a new chapter. I want to warn everyone that Emma and Adam will not return in this story. If you want it you should read my other stories You and Future meets Destiny. The songs I use can be seen as reflections of the characters thoughts. This one inspired me cause I think it is a lot like Lexa. I also want to say that if anyone has ideas about the story what I can add or should leave out they can email me or add me to their MSN list. Thanks for the reviews and hope you like this chapter.**

**A/N I got inspired for this story by a music video if you want to know which one here is the link ****http/ it's the second video with the song Pretty Girl **


	4. What's Another Year

**Chapter three What's another year**

**Again I don't own the song it's from Johnny Logan**

Brennan sat near the computerconsole. He heard her coming but didn't react. "hey what's up" he heard and sighed "My school psychiatrist asked for my help. The hospital where he is working burned out fifteen years ago and it's reopened now'' Lexa raised an eyebrow. "Then why does he need your help?" "There are strange things happening" "Ok I'll go with you" "Why" Brennan asked while looking at her. "I'm intrigued"

_I've been waiting such a long time,_

_looking out for you_

_But you're not here_

_What's another year?_

They took the car and drove to the hospital. Both where thinking their own thoughts. Brennan was thinking about his past and Lexa was trying to keep herself as far away from Brennan as possible. Silent they walked to the hospital. Then they heard braking glass and a body dropped before them on the ground. Inside they told them it was probably suicide and Lexa and Brennan raised an eyebrow but they didn't say anything about it. Then Brennans doctor showed them the blood written words. GET OUT

_I've been waking such a long time,_

_reaching out for you_

_But you aren't near_

_What's another year?_

Everything got more confusing when Lexa came out of the bathroom. She saw Brennan and an open elevator door. But there wasn't an elevator. "Brennan" she called but he didn't hear her.. She panicked and ran to him then grabbed him. Finally he snapped out of it. Relieved she wanted to hug him but didn't. He told her about a singing nurse who was now gone.

_What's another year_

_for someone who's lost everything that he owns?_

_What's another year_

_for someone who's getting used to being alone?_

Jesse and Shalimar didn't trust the situation and started their own search. They found out about a survivor and went for a visit. But got nothing. They digged up a grave and suprisingly it was empty. Then they found out that the person who was supposed to be in it was a psionic illusionist and alive.

_I've been praying such a long time_

_It's the only way to hide the fear_

_What's another year?_

Lexa started to get more worried and when they trew her out she got back in. Then she started to search for Brennan. She found him and they managed to get out with the help from the survivor. But outside they looked around and the place was set on fire.

_What's another year_

_for someone who's lost everything that he owns?_

_What's another year_

_for someone who's getting used to being alone?_

Later that night Lexa sat in her room thinking about the day and couldn't help but think she failed. Then she heard a knock on the door and Brennan came in. She looked at him to see what he wanted.

_I've been crying such a long time_

_With such a lot of pain in every tear_

"Lexa thanks for saving my life again. I know you said you don't want to find a new team member but I thought you should know it. And Lexa.." He stopped not knowing if he should tell her. "What is it Brennan?" She asked him with concern in her voice. "I liked you since day one and I think I can say I love you" He said softly he walked to her and kissed her. Then he walked away without waiting for an answer. Lexa stayed behind thinking about his words. She knew she should go after him and kick his ass but couldn't. She liked him too.

_What's another year?_

_for someone who is getting used to being alone_

_What's another year?_

_for someone who is getting used to being alone_

_What's another year?_

_for someone who is getting used to being alone_

_**I want to apologise for the long wait and for having less Brennan Lexa moments in this chapter. But I was disappointed by the low reviews I got for last chapter and was thinking about stopping the story. But I will wright it further for the people who do review. Next Chapter will tell Lexas answer. Sort of.**_


	5. Listen to your heart

**Chapter five Listen to your heart**

Again don't own the song it's owned by Roxette

Lexa was walking around on the streets. "Have you seen this man?" she asked to everybody. But nobody cared. She wasn't even close to find him. Then she heard a sound behind her. "What the hell are you doing?" Shalimar asked from behind her. "Non of your business Shalimar'' Then she heard a scream and ran to it. But she was to late the girl had died and she was looking to a lot of blood.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea._

At Sanctuary she sat in the main room trying to avoid the teams questions. She couldn't handle it anymore and started to leave. "I will go with her" Brennan said and followed her back to the motel where the girl was murdered. They got the security tape and they watched it.

_You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark._

Brennan watched her. They hadn't talked since his confession and he knew this wasn't the right time. She had watched the tape three times now and couldn't believe that the person who walked out was the murderer. Then she said "The Asian man'' and cursed. She ran out and he couldn't do more then follow her

_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going_

and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

Meanwhile Jesse had found out why Lexa was so serious about this. It is her brother. Brennan was shocked he didn't knew she had family. Before he had time to get over it he landed in a fight meeting Lexas brother Leo. She begged him to help and he could just kill the man when he ran away . Then Jesse called them to tell them about the murder on the girl. She was murdered for her liver.

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams.  
_

Lexa sighed and turned to Brennan. "he is my twin brother.'' She told him getting back to their conversation before they found Leo. "I have sworn to protect him but failed him again. He lost control over his powers. When we found out I brought him to the gsa and made a deal. I would work for them and they would help him. But I only made things worse" she turned away from him and walked to the car. "Now he is on the run and when he is afraid bad things happen Brennan. He is a sitting duck with his organs"

_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going_

_and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.  
_

She started the search into a sewer. She got a phone call from her brother and tried to trace him. When she got to the place where he called her he was long gone. She tracked him into another building with Brennan on her tail. There she found a dead body with the words. HI LEXA on its head. She got the new location of her brother and knocked out Brennan she couldn't take him. Risk his life.

_And there are voices  
that want to be heard.  
So much to mention  
but you can't find the words.  
The scent of magic,  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind._

She soon found the place and found Carter. He tried to kill her but she knew him from her past and stopped him in time. Then her brother came in as troy his alter ego and she knew it was bad. She stopped him from killing Carter but only made him more pissed off.

_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you._

Then Brennan came in and her heart stopped. 'not again' she thought. He started to trow electricity at her brother which made him go after Brennan. He knocked him out. "They gave Leo two kittens to play with" Troy said to her "Then after a while they killed them and made them watch. Now you have to watch" he took a sword of the table and walked to Brennan. Just before he could kill him she hit him with her laser and he fell to the ground. "No" she said and ran to him. He morphed back to Leo and told her that she was his one good thing. Then he died

_Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye._

Back at Sanctuary Lexa sat in her room crying when she hear a knock on the door. Brennan came in. He tried to apologise and she stopped him. "A part of me knows that I can't blame you and that you where trying to help" she said to him. "But?" Brennan asked "The rest of my hates you for coming after me while I asked you not to and I just don't want to be in the same room with you right now ok?'' she said. Brennan nodded and walked away. He knew this was his the answer he would get from her.

_I don't know where you're going_

_and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye_

**Hey thnx for the two reviews this story will be for you guys bohemianbabe and peace'and'harmony (hoped I spelled it right lol)**


	6. We are

**Again I don't own the song it's from Ana Johnson**

**Chapter Six: We are**

Lexa sat in her room after she sent Brennan away. She hated to do this but felt she had no options. She started to pack her things. She cried all the time doing it. She never had expected that she would like it here. But now things had changed.

See the devil on the doorstep now. My, oh my.

Telling everybody, oh, just how to live their lives.

She dried her tears when she heard someone coming. It was Jesse of course. He asked her help. She told him she couldn't do it "All my life I only lived to safe my brother. He was the reason I joined Genomex, Adam and the dominion. He was the reason I came here. Now I have nothing left anymore and it's time to go" Jesse looked at her with disbelieve. "When I came here the last thing I wanted was join a bunch of freaks in a cave. But after a while I found something I never that I would find. I fit in. You're a part of that now Lexa" With those words he left her to think

Sliding down the information highway,

Buying them just like a bunch of fools.

Time is tickin' and we can't go back. my, oh my.

Lexa sat down again and started thinking. She thought of her brother first. He would want her to be happy. Then she thought about her family here. The love she started to feel for them.

What about the world today?

what about the place that we call home?

We've never been so many,

And we've never been...so alone.

She laid her stuff back in the closet and ran to a car. She drove as fast as she could to where her family was and was right on time. She blasted the bastard and looked at Jesse "Sorry that I'm late" He smiled at her and she walked outside with them.

You keep watching from your picket fence,

You keep talking but it makes no sense.

You say we're not responsible, but we are, we are.

You wash your hands, you come out clean,

But you fail to recognise, the enemy is within.

You say we're not responsible, but we are, we are.

We are.

The ride home was lonely and made her think. Her bosses would be pleased she decided to stay but what did she want. Did she want a family a home. People to fight for or did she want to stay where she was. Alone and nobody who could hurt her.

One step forward making two steps back. My, oh my.

Buying pity on the bad boy's back for life.

She drove her car into sanctuary and walked to her room. She heard the others talk about why she came in that late but didn't care.

Lining up for the grand illusion.

No answers for no questions asked,

Lining up for the execution, without knowing why...

Brennan listened to Jesse and Shalimar for a while but noticed Lexa didn't came back. They had heard from Jesse that she had been packing her stuff but decided to stay afterall. A part of him hoped she stayed for him but couldn't hope for it after last time he had approached her. He walked to her room and knocked.

You keep watching from your picket fence,

You keep talking but it makes no sense.

You say we're not responsible, but we are, we are.

You wash your hands, you come out clean,

But you fail to recognise, the enemy is within.

You say we're not responsible, but we are, we are.

We are.

"Come in Brennan" Lexa said knowing it was him. Brennan walked in and sat down "Why did you decided to stay?" He asked her. Lexa rolled her eyes. "So he told you all?" Brennan just nodded.

It's all about power, by taking control,

Breaking the will, erasing the soul.

They suck us dry till there's nothing left.

My, oh my. My, oh my.

"I have no place to stay and my bosses want me to stay here" Lexa said. Brennan shook his head knowing she was lying to him. He had seen it in her eyes the moment he had walked in. He walked to her "I don't believe you" he said and kissed her first hard and demanding but then slowly and passionate. Then he pulled back and walked out of the room leaving a confused Lexa behind.

What about the world today?

What about the place that we call home?

We've never been so many,

But we've never been...So alone.


	7. to lost

**Ok I'm typing two chapters now. They will be the last ones of this fic. The song again isn't mine. It's from the sugababes**

**Chapter 7 To lost**

Lexa had said there for three hours since he had kissed her. Three long hours of waiting and feeling his lips on hers again. Then she made a decision and went after him. She searched trough sanctuary and found him in his room.

You look into my eyes, I go out of my mind  
I can't see anything, ' coz this love got me blind  
I can't help myself, I can't break the spell  
I can't even try

She walked to him. He looked surprised to see her She laid her arms around his neck and gave him a long kiss. Brennan kissed her back in suprise. He had expected everything but that but he couldn't say that he didn't like it. Too soon for both the kiss ended.

I'm in over my head  
You got under my skin  
I got no strength at all  
In the state that I'm in  
And my knees are weak  
And my mouth can't speak  
Fell too far this time

"So what does this mean?'' Brennan asked her. "This means that if I see you even looking to another girl your dead.'' Lexa answered him with a smile. She kissed him again and let her hands slid under his shirt.

Baby I'm too lost in you  
Caught in you  
Lost in everything about you  
So deep I can't sleep, I can't think  
I just think about the things that you do  
I'm too lost in you

They soon ended up in bed making love. After that Lexa laid in his arms feeling safe for the first time in her life. She kissed his chest and cuddled in with him. " Didn't know you liked to cuddle" Brennan said sleepy and took her in his arms. "There are more things you don't know about me" Lexa said falling into sleep.

Well you whisper to me  
And I shiver inside  
You undo me and move me in ways undefined  
And you're all I see  
And you're all I need  
Help me baby, help me now

The next morning Lexa woke up and saw Brennan still sleeping. She watched him for a while till he started to stir. She kissed him and got out of bed and stepped into the shower. Soon Brennan followed her for some more fun. Then they both got dressed for breakfast

'Coz I'm slippin' away  
Like the sand to the tide  
Flowing into your arms, falling into your eyes  
If you get too near I might disappear  
I might lose my mind

They walked hand in hand to the kitchen and Lexa started to make breakfast. When it was ready Brennan took her on his lap and started to feed her tiny bits of food with log kisses between them.

Baby I'm too lost in you  
Caught in you  
Lost in everything about you  
So deep I can't sleep, I can't think  
I just think about the things that you do  
I'm too lost in you

That was the way Shalimar and Jesse found them. Shalimar was just shocked and Jesse smiled. He had know how much Brennan liked Lexa and was happy for them. He walked in and made breakfast for him and Shal. The lovebirds hadn't even noticed them so he joked "Don't mind us you are good at ignoring us'' and sat down with his breakfast.

I'm going crazy with love for you baby  
I can't eat and I can't sleep  
I'm going down like a stone in the sea  
No-one can rescue me

Lexa blushed and stood up. "Nice to see you blush sometimes" Brennan grinned and took off. It only took Lexa a moment to realise he was teasing her and ran after him. She found him and hit him to the head. Before he could grab her she bended the light around her and became invisible. "Catch me if you can" she said and took off.

Baby I'm too lost in you  
Caught in you  
Lost in everything about you  
So deep I can't sleep, I can't think  
I just think about the things that you do  
I'm too lost in you

Brennan tried to find her but had to give up after a while. He went back to his room and opened the door. There he found Lexa on his bed naked. He felt his troth get dry and jumped next to her. He kissed her passionately and the lovemaking started again

You look into my eyes, I go out of my mind  
I'm too lost in you, I'm too lost in you


	8. Goodbye my lover

**The last chapter. I have to warn you this won't be a happy ending but there will come a sequel if you guys want to. If you don't it ends here. The song is from James blunt not from me**

**Chapter 8 Goodbye my lover**

The last few weeks had been the happiest out of her live. Of course there had been troubles. Adam returning to just name one. She had been angry at him but he had saved her together with Jesse.

Did I disappoint you or let you down?  
Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?  
'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,   
Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.  
So I took what's mine by eternal right.  
Took your soul out into the night.

Now she was walking trough sanctuary. She had just been told to bring Jesse in but she refused. Then she saw it happen. Brennan and Shalimar where kissing and started to make love. She just stood frozen. It had taken her long to admit her love and now after a few weeks this was happening.

It may be over but it won't stop there,  
I am here for you if you'd only care.  
You touched my heart you touched my soul.  
You changed my life and all my goals.  
And love is blind and that I knew when,  
My heart was blinded by you.

Lexa walked away and ran to the toilet to trow up. She took the pregnancy test out of her bag and opened it. She read the instructions and did as it said. Then she waited a few long minutes. She looked at the test and started to cry.

I've kissed your lips and held your head.  
Shared your dreams and shared your bed.  
I know you well, I know your smell.  
I've been addicted to you.

The test was positive. She was pregnant. She had always said she wouldn't have children but with Brennan she wanted them. But now he had betrayed her. She had been planning to tell him tonight during dinner if she had been pregnant but now she couldn't.

Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.

If she would tell him he would stay with her. For the baby but not for her. And that would always be between them. She had only one question for him and that was why. Why Shalimar a woman she started to see as a friend.

I am a dreamer but when I wake,  
You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take.  
And as you move on, remember me,  
Remember us and all we used to be

She had thought he was happy. That their love would win all even the battle with the dominion. But now she wasn't so sure anymore and cried. She trew the pregnancy test in the garbage can and walked to her closet to get her bags.

I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.  
I've watched you sleeping for a while.  
I'd be the father of your child.  
I'd spend a lifetime with you.

She started to pack. With all the things she packed she also packed her memories and her love. She wanted to say goodbye to Jesse and give him a reason for leaving but she knew he would stop her.

I know your fears and you know mine.  
We've had our doubts but now we're fine,  
And I love you, I swear that's true.  
I cannot live without you.

She had finished packing and heard Brennan coming. She quickly hid her bags under her bed and sat down. He came in "Hey hunny" he said "you've been crying" he then said worried. Lexa felt disgusted. He just came in like nothing had happened. "I have a headache" she said lying. "Just let me be alone I will be fine" Brennan nodded "Ok see you at dinner" he said.

Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.

When he was gone Lexa fell down on the bed crying. She had wanted him to confess. She wanted to jell and scream to him and then make it up but he had ruined it himself.

And I still hold your hand in mine.  
In mine when I'm asleep.  
And I will bare my soul in time,  
When I'm kneeling at your feet.

She removed her comlink from her finger and placed it on the bed. She laid the necklace that he had given her with it. Then she wrote a little letter.

_Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me. _

Then she picked up her bags and went to a car driving away..

When it was time for dinner Brennan went to Lexas room to find it empty. He saw the comlink and the little letter. He cried. He had been so stupid. Shalimar had always attracted him but it was pure lust. With Lexa it was love. Then he saw the pregnancy test in the garbage can and picked it up. It was positive...


End file.
